Dragon's Fire
by BeautifulxxDisasterx
Summary: Draco Malfoy is the boy everyone loves to hate...or just loves. Draco centered DracoGinny oneshot


**Summary: Draco Malfoy is the boy everyone loves to hate…or just loves. Draco-centered Draco/Ginny oneshot **

_Okay. So really I'm writing this because I will be staring a role play with FrogofChocolate (one of the awesomest people EVAR) and I will be playing Draco Malfoy. So I decided to write this little oneshot revolving around Draco and his character. This might be a little drabblish. Not sure. It also doesn't really have a plotline or anything._

_Takes place in their 5__th__ year, but stuff from that book may not apply. I may mention some stuff. And I may bash Harry a wee bit. Nothing big, though._

_Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. You suck. But I do own Joe Jonas._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Dragon's Fire**

There was a slight drizzle outside when I slowly arose one Friday morning and was surprised to find that I was the first one awake. I stretched and scratched my bare chest. I sat for a few moments, waking myself up. I climbed out of the comfortable bed and smirked in the direction of Blaise Zabni who was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to mine. A cup of water sat on his bedside table, and I picked the glass up before promptly splashing it onto him. He jolted awake with a gasp. The water must have gotten cold. It was winter, after all.

"Bloody!" Blaise yelled, causing many of the sleeping Slytherin boys to grunt and roll over, some of the waking. A smirk found its way to my face once more.

"Time to wake up Zabni." I grunted as I began rummaging through my wardrobe to find clean robes. Blaise, however, rolled back over and covered himself with his blankets. He soon grumbled and arose, glaring in my direction.

"Blasted Malfoy." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Just hurry up, would you?" I ordered, grabbing up my robes and heading to the bathroom in our dormitory.

When I came out, Blaise was silently sitting on my bed, already dressed. I tossed my pajamas onto the bed and glared at him.

"What are you doing on my bed?"

"My bed is now wet, thank you very much."

"Hey, it's not my fault some of us never get over our childhood habits." I commented, leading the way out.

"Shut up Malfoy. I do not wet the bed."

"Oh, sure you don't Zabni. Sure you don't." Blaise only glared at me, and I smirked.

"Oh Dracey!" A shrill voice rang out, making me cringe. Pansy Pug-faced Parkinson. She attacked me, almost sending me sprawling across the floor. I hesitantly hugged her back, my nose crinkling at the smell of her. She smelled bloody awful.

We all then made our way to the Great Hall, Pansy squeezing my hand, Blaise and I leading the pack of Slytherins. Unfortunately, we ran into Potter and his posse just outside of the Great Hall. He glared at me, I glared at him.

"Move Potter."

"You move Malfoy. Or will you just call your father to come and get me?" he shot back. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Potter. At least I didn't try and cheat my way into the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"Ooo, I'm scared."

"Malfoy just back off!" Ginny Weasley spoke aloud from her position next to the Mudblood.

"Oh look Potter. You're little girlfriend is trying to defend you with her witty comebacks. I'm shaking in my boots." I sneered, eyes twinkling. Messing with Weaslette had to be my favorite part of the day. Besides, of course, messing with Potter. Then again, I guess they were one in the same.

"_Harry_ is not my boyfriend. And even if he was, it would be a lot more pleasant then having _you_ as my boyfriend." She shot at me. I chuckled.

"Pardon me Weasley, but I don't recall ever saying I wanted to be your boyfriend. In fact, I would much rather date Mudblood over there then date you." Hermione gasped, and she sent a pitiful excuse for a glare towards me.

"Whatever Malfoy." Ginny muttered, pushing her way past me and into the Great Hall. I cut in front of Potter quickly with Blaise at my side, and the rest of them tagging along behind us.

"You know Draco," Blaise began as we sat down at the Slytherin table, "I think Ginny Weasley's got a little crush on you. I think she had gotten her hopes up of having you for a boyfriend so she could snog you whenever she wished."

I saw Pansy's face contort into one of jealousy and anger, and I inwardly smirked.

"Oh really now Blaise? Do you think I should give the little girl a chance?" I asked. Blaise almost choked on his orange juice he was gulping down.

"What? Why in the bloody world would you do that?"

"It has many advantages. Weasley would be bloody pissed along with Potter and Granger, and maybe it would get Parkinson off my tail. Pull her out of this delusion she has of me and her dating." I muttered that last part, making sure Pansy didn't hear.

"Draco, I was just kidding. I don't really think she fancies you. Although, now that I think about it, it's definitely possible. I mean, she did look quite disappointed when you said you would never date her. Which means you would never snog her, which deemed to down her significantly. I just talked myself into it! Why don't you Malfoy? I mean, I'm sure she'd say yes." Blaise rambled. I raised my eyebrows.

"Sometimes I worry about you Zabni."

"Blast you." Blaise muttered with a glare. I chuckled quietly before beginning to eat my food. To my great surprise, I was actually glad at the prospect of dating the little Weasel. Hm, who knew?

---------------------------------

It was free time at Hogwarts, and Blaise had prompted me that I should act now. I shrugged before setting off in search for the redhead that I was sure to find near Potter and his pals. Oh, I simply could not wait to see the look on the Trio's faces when they heard that I, Draco Malfoy, wanted to talk to Ginny Weasley alone, in private. It would be priceless.

I found the group walking over to Hagrid's hut, so I quickly ran after them. They had stopped because Granger was mulling over some sort of fungus. I shrugged my shoulders, and strutted over to them.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could talk to Ginny for a moment." I interrupted. Weasley's face took on an expression of pure anger, Potter was jealous, Granger just cocked her head to the side, and Ginny looked shocked, but slightly pleased.

"Sure. What do you want?" she asked. I smirked.

"I meant _alone_." I clarified. Ginny's mouth formed a small 'o', and she began following me over to the lake. Then her brother's voice yelled.

"_No bloody way_! Ginny you get back here! He's going to kill you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please Weasley. If I wanted to kill your sister I would have done it over by you, watched you suffer. I just would like to ask Ginny a question _away from you_." I countered, beginning to walk away once more. To my delight, Ginny followed, ignoring her brother's screams.

Ginny and I made it to the lake and sat down next to it.

"So…" she prompted. I turned to face her, realizing only now that she had quite wonderful eyes.

"I lied earlier." I confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I lied when I told you that I would rather date Granger then you." I told her, a hint of a smile playing on my lips. The corners of her mouth tugged up slightly.

"Oh really now?"

"Yes."

"Then what is the truth?"

Instead of telling her, I leaned down and placed my lips onto hers. The girl immediately responded to me, wrapping her arms around my neck. For some reason unknown to me, my arms snaked around her waist pulling her closer to me. I was snogging Ginny Weasley, and I was actually enjoying it. Hm, she tasted like strawberries…and chocolate. How interesting.

Ginny pulled away, but I still held her close to me.

"Wow." Ginny breathed, eye twinkling.

"Yeah, I seem to have that effect on people." I stated cockily with a smirk. Ginny smiled and removed one of her arms to playfully punch my shoulder.

"Shut up." She ordered before snogging me again. I responded more feverishly then before, curiosity getting the better of me. I was still slightly weirded out by the fact that I was snogging Ginny and was not pulling away and telling her it was a joke. For some reason, it just wasn't a joke anymore. Maybe I actually liked the girl.

Ginny bit my bottom lip unexpectedly, and I obliged.

We stayed like that for quite a while longer before she reluctantly pulled away for breath. I checked my watch and saw that free time was almost over.

"We should get back." I whispered. She placed her lips to mine gently for a few moments before standing up. I too stood and grasped her hand in mine. We walked back to Potter and the other two. I have to say, the look on Weasley's face was absolutely priceless.

"Ginevra Weasley! What are you doing?!" he screamed. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm holding my boyfriend's hand. What does it look like I'm doing?" my ears perked up at the word 'boyfriend'.

"So you're already calling me your boyfriend?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah. That's okay, right?" I leaned down and lightly kissed her before smiling.

"Yeah. As long as I can say you're my girlfriend." I whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Weasley sputtered. I chuckled, and Ginny rolled her eyes again.

"Listen Ron. There are two ways you can feel about Draco. You can either love him, or love to hate him. I just happen to love him." Ginny told him before grabbing my hand and leading us away.

"You're brother is quite hilarious."

"Yeah, he won't be when he beats you up."

"Oh right. Like little Ron Weasley could beat me, the awesome Draco Malfoy up."

"Yeah, that's true." She commented with a laugh.

I shook my head slightly, still not quite understanding my own logic. I, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, am dating Ginny Weasley, friend of Potter, Gryffindoor.

And I didn't mind at all.

-----------------------------------------------------

_Ah, this was fun to write. Like, really fun. I just love Draco! Oh this was fun. But I hope you liked it!_

_Review?_

_--Lani _


End file.
